


Toothache

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Boredom, Clans helping each other, F/M, Hostage Situations, Medicine Cats, Snappy she-cat, Toothache, herbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Coalpaw was captured by ShadowClan, she was bored.</p>
<p>When Coalstorm was balancing on the edge of being discovered for her crimes, she was bored. This lead to her shredding her prey, and that lead to toothache.</p>
<p>But no one has the time to really help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothache

"I'm bored." Coalpaw chimed into the silence.

"Tough." I said. Coalpaw's ears twitched.

"That's what Beechnose always tells me when I complain."

"You must hear it on a daily basis." Stormpaw snickers. I hear Lichencloud sigh outside. They've long stopped trying to keep us quiet.

"Tell me about herbs." Coalpaw prompts.

"Uh, why? You're a warrior apprentice."

"The way my Clanmates look at me, I might need them." She said glumly.

"Knowing herbs won't help. No one will trust you if you know herbs."

"Uh, not fair! Just because Blizzardstream was a medicine cat doesn't mean I can't be trusted with herbs!"

"Fine! Now, there's alder bark, which won't be found in WindClan, but it's common in RiverClan and ShadowClan. It's used to soothe aching teeth or something."

"I think my teeth are fine."

"Ugh. Stop interrupting me! I'm not going to tell you anymore. Mosspaw likes you, doesn't she?"

"A bit... I think, if she were to see me and Blizzardpaw both badly injured, she'd heal Blizzardpaw first. It's the way she is."

"But you're siblings! I'd do anything for Darkpaw!" Stormpaw protested.

"...I think it's because I never played as a kit."

"Really? I thought WindClan cats would force their kits to play tag all day!"

"...You think that, Stormpaw?" Coalpaw snarled.

"N-no?" He phrased the answer more like a question, and something glinted in the dark. Whether it was eyes, teeth or claws, I didn't know.

"Guys, break it up! All we have is each other here. Don't fight!"

"Shut up Flowerpaw! Shut up shut up shut up! You have no idea who I am! We're not Clanmates, we just share a den for now! Leave. Me. Alone." Coalpaw cried, and a felt her bushy tail brush my nose as she went into the corner of the room, probably turning her back on us. Lichencloud poked her head in.

"You guys attract so much attention in camp it's unbelievable." She said, and there was actually a mildly fond tone in her voice.

"Why? We're just your ticket to getting more kits!" Coalpaw snarled

"Coalpaw! Don't make it worse for us! You may be some mouse-brained cat with a death wish, but I'm not!" Stormpaw said.

"Well, there you go again..." Lichencloud sighed. "You produce more drama than Featherpaw having kits!"

Coalpaw pointedly lay down and put her forepaws over her ears.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I sat in camp, majorly bored. Crisp-pelt had seen me treating Darkleaf really well, and he's suspicious. So I've sat around, chatting to the RiverClan warriors and helping treat their burns and sore throats.

And shredding prey like I did in ShadowClan, of course.

I don't tell Darkleaf why I do it, because Stormpaw's his brother. He'd know it was my fault, and I know it's selfish, but I just can't let him go.

My teeth hurt now. Flowerpaw told me that if I shredded prey, it would happen, but I don't listen to that daft medicine cat.

I look around. Mosspool and Orangepelt are treating Mistyheart for a nasty looking burn on her leg. They won't have time for my teeth.

So I head into the elders den, looking swiftly behind me just in case I was seen. No one was looking, or paying any attention to the moody warrior.

I sorted through the herbs, until I found a mud-coloured pulp on a bay leaf.

No, I won't. I'll look ridiculous.


End file.
